The Good, the Bad, and the Tigger
'The Good, The Bad and the Tigger '''is an episode from ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Season 4. It originally aired on September 21st, 1991. Plot In the old wild west, The Tigger With No Name and The Pooh With A Name must flee from the Sheriff after they "borrow" a train without asking first. Full Synopsis Yipp-yi-oh bother! The gang and Christopher Robin are playing with his train set, though the animals are initially baffled by how the thing has no rudder or propeller, but Tigger is obsessed with the train. Chris doesn't want them to touch the train until he gets back from lunch. To pass the time, Piglet suggests a game, "Guess Who's Sleeping." Piglet and Rabbit go off to sleep. Tigger immediately can't wait for Chris and decides to play with the train set, despite that he's saying he's not touching the train, just the controls! Tigger puts more tracks down... but the train runs off. Piglet and Rabbit come back from sleeping and discover that Pooh and Tigger have taken the train. Piglet immediately has a Paw and Order-esque fantasy taking place in the old west, with Tigger and Pooh as potential train robbers, dressed in bad guy like black threads, running away with the train. Gopher gets chased by the train, running through the mountain tracks. Rabbit runs off to find Sheriff Piglet. Tigger doesn't really know how to control or stop the train. Rabbit tells Piglet he has to catch the desperadoes. He makes Rabbit and Eeyore his deputies. The train runs through the cactus covered land and through the western town, of which Piglet demands they stop, as Sheriff of this fantasy. Piglet tried to board the train...Only to end catching the caboose. Tigger is still trying to stop the train. They find a pedal, but this causes the the train to slam its brakes so hard it is hurled through the air and now traveling in the opposite direction! Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore are chasing them on a handcar, and collect Gopher along the way. Tigger tried to grab his lost hat, but gets caught on the hook, as they others get thrown free of the train, which winds up destroyed from a collision with the handcar. Piglet reluctantly decides to take Pooh in. Pooh doesn't know what he's supposed to have done. Gopher's the judge, with his swinging gallows, but Pooh thinks it will just be a ride on a swing set. Tigger comes in the night and tries to break Pooh Bear out of jail, to ride into the sunset and live the happily ever afterlife (even though Pooh could've walked out easily due to there being no back wall). Tigger confesses that he only borrowed the train. They figure they can set things right if they repair the train, and they attempt to do so, using only half the parts, but the "locomotive" takes off as they aren't looking. Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore find them. Tigger tries to show them the train, but he was not aware of the train rolling off, and there's nothing He or pooh could do about it. This appears to upset piglet. Tigger wants out of the cell... even though he and Pooh have only been there five minutes. Eeyore is surprised that their lives look more depressing than his. Gopher the Judge says it looks like a double-swinging tonight. Tigger says that Pooh is innocent. Rabbit wants to know what happened to the train,because it's not like it just "rolled off on its own", which smashes through Gopher's swing... and runs roughshod through the old west town, wreaking havoc and chasing Piglet. Tigger vows to bring back the train and Piglet and paints tracks on the ground (trains can't resist following tracks, you know) and he says the train will eventually run out of steam and stop. Days later, it hasn't, but it eventually crashes thanks to a banana peel Tigger threw on the track. Piglet thanks Tigger for saving the town, even it if did take two weeks, but Rabbit says that Tigger is still a train napper ("...none of this would've happened if it weren't for him") because he borrowed without asking. Pooh says that Tigger's not a train napper; he's a train borrower. They decide to give to let him off with a warning, Much to Gopher's Dismay. Back in reality, Christopher comes back and lets Tigger use the controls to play with the toy train, but they all say they want to play the "Guess Who's Sleeping" game, and Christopher decides to join in. Trivia *This episode's title comes from the classic 1966 Western film The Good, the Bad and the Ugly '', starring Clint Eastwood as the Man With No Name. *This is the second episode in the series with a Western feel to it, the first being [[Paw and Order|''Paw and Order]]. *In real life, when the train and hand car crash, the train would not explode. The train would smash the handcar to splinters, this means Piglet Rabbit Eeyore and Gopher would have to jump for it to not get badly injured. *It seems very unlikely for the train to brake hard that it's load would come off the rails into the opposite direction. DVD and VHS releases *''Growing Up With Winnie the Pooh Vol. 3: It's Playtime with Pooh'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Cowboy Pooh'' Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING, M.P.S.E. Category:Sound Editors RICK HINSON, M.P.S.E. DAVID LYNCH JERRY WINICKI Category:Sound Training and Westing Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Category:Production Assistants STEPHANIE ELLIOTT MICHELLE ROBINSON WILLIAM WAGGONER JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Category:Directors CAROLE BEERS CHARLES A. NICHOLS Category:Written by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC Category:Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Category:Producer RUSSELL E. MOONEY Category:Continuity Coordinator MYRNA BUSHMAN Category:©1991 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Animation Production by HANHO HEUNG-UP CO., LTD. Category:Supervising Timing Director MARLENE ROBINSON MAY Category:Timing Directors TERENCE HARRISON RICK LEON BRIAN RAY MITCH ROCHON BOB TREAT WOODY YOCUM Category:Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Category:Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON Category:Co-Producer/Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE Category:Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Category:Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Category:Archives Supervisor KRISTA BUNN Category:Art Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Category:Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Category:Dialogue Editors JENNY HARRISON ANDY ROSE Category:Assistant Editors JAMES N. HARRISON ROBB S. PAULSEN Category:Key Layout Design DENNIS GRECO Category:Background Stylists HYE COH BILL LORENCZ Category:Color Stylist ROBIN DRAPER Category:Character Designers TOM BIRD KENNY THOMPKINS Category:Assistant Editors JAMES N. HARRISON ROBB S. PAULSEN Category:Script Coordinators JUDY MAXEY LARAINE ARKOW MARIE SAGER Category:Assistant Producers SELMA GLADNEY DONNA ALCOCK SMITH Category:Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Category:Post Production Coordinators JEFFREY ARTHUR JOHN ROYER Category:Post Production Assistant NANCI BATTELLE Category:MADISON PETTIS